A General Never Truly is Defeated
by The Almighty Pickle Lord XD
Summary: Jack while scouting around in Pitch's old lair finds a old, rotting, box of teeth that he quickly takes to the other Guardians. Turns out Pitch, or Kozmotis Pitchiner isn't as bad as people think...
1. Chapter 1

A General Can Never Be Completely Defeated.

Prologue: O.K I personally LOVE the stories about ol' Kozzy coming back from Pitch Blackness sooo I decided to make my own story of it here ya go! Oh and in this you can only see memories inside baby teeth if you own the teeth or if you're in Tooth Palace.

Chapter 1:

"Okay somethings are just not right but this takes the cake!" Jack said.

All of the Guardians had come when Jack found a box of teeth rotting in a corner of Pitch's old lair and they were gathered in Tooth Palace so they could see the memories contained in it. Buuut…what they found disturbed and weirded out and sorrowed even Aster!

Flashback time!

_~xxXxx~_

"Oh my goodness gracious!" General Kozmotis Pitchiner knew he was sort-of a infamous general but he never even considered that HE of all people would be chosen to guard the fearlings! Sure he battled them with his armies nearly every week (wich he regrets a lot for he never has any time for his daughter Seraphina) but wow guarding fearlings! "Yes. Courier take this message to the Commander: I accept the duty of guarding the captive fearlings and will do my best to keep them from escaping." Kozmotis said.

_~xxXxx~_

"Well 7th day guarding the prison facility mustn't let their mindgames get to me." Kozmotis said to himself preparing for his new job. "Daddy! Help me!" A voice called. "Sera? Seraphina!?" He said in a panic as it was coming from the largest fearling's cage. "Where are you!" "In here daddy!" "I'm coming!" Completely blinded by the urge to save his daughter he didn't think and threw open the cage door. "Aaahh so you are one of the more gullible ones aren't you?" A strange cracky dripping voice said as the cage door closed abruptly. "It should be fun pouring my essence into you sure I'll die but someones got to lead those bumbling fearling fools!" It jeered. "What have I gotten myself into. " The general said still standing tall and proud even though he knew he would die. "Goodbye Sanderson you were a good friend, goodbye Seraphina I love you, Goodbye King, Queen, and Manny Lunanoff you were the best rulers ever, I shall miss you all." He said in a whisper as darkness crept into his vision and then, nothing. _~xxXxx~_

One thought was running through every single one of their minds 'Pitch is Kozmotis?'.


	2. The awesomeness unleashed!

Ooh a new chapter on the same day minutes after the first chappie came out? From ME? Look it's true!

_~xxXxx~_

"Okay mates, let me get this straight General Kozmotis Pitchiner is the Nightmare King Pitch Black!?"

"{I..I…His last words were goodbyes to me, Sera, and the Lunanoffs?}" Sandy expertly signed.

"Yes my friend..but how can we bring him back?" North queried.

"Well I might just…slightly….maybe…know how, " Toothiana spoke up. " Well I've never tried this but there is a way to bring back his memories…well I would need one of his teeth." Tooth finished.

"Got a box of 'em right there mate!" Bunny said from where he was seated sharpening his boomerang."I think they'll work. We were all friends (but still Sandy was his best friend) an we all wan't 'im back so tell us what you need and we can get it!"

"Okay next one of Pitch's teeth wich we have since I punched one out of his mouth during the final battle. " Tooth said. "All right now only two more things: an item of Pitch's and an item of Kozmotis's" Tooth said finishing up her list.

"Ooh Sandy didn't we find armour of Koz's from fearling cell?" North asked.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WHO THE HECK IS KOZMOTIS PITCHINER!" Jack all but shrieked.

"He was (and hopefully soon is) Sandy's best friend and was the greatest General in the Golden Age ever during King and Queen Lunanoffs rule and apparently is now Pitch Black. " North explained.

"Okay makes much much more sense BUT do we have anythings of Pitch's?" Jack asked.

That single comment made everyone in the room freeze and drop anything they were holding at the time EXCEPT North and Sandy (and Jack since he asked the question in the first place).

"Ha! Is easy before during dark ages pitch always wore metal gauntlets on his wrists and we have them!" North cheered looking at Sandy who nodded vigorously.

"So mates lets let Tooth here get Pitch's tooth while we get 'is gauntlets from the Pole?" Bunny suggested.

"Sure you guys go." Tooth said.

_~xxXxx~_

_**An half-hour later:**_

"Okay I got the tooth you've got the gauntlets lets do this thing! I learned it from Mother Nature or Seraphina I think I now know why she taught it to me." Tooth remarked smiling cheerfully at the thought of Kozmotis back.

"**I call upon one from another where evil does lie for now we shall bring back your other side." **

Suddenly a bruised looking Pitch appeared in the middle of the objects they had gathered with a stray Nightmare still kicking him with it's hooves.

"What the.." Pitch began as the Nightmare was quickly killed by a two double blades courtesy of North just as a swirling black surrounded him.

"The fearling's essence! It really wasn't kidding!" Jack said.

"**From gold to black will turn back so no evil shall grace this soul! FOR NOW I FREE YOU LIGHT TRAPPED IN ANOTHERS DARK ESSENCE!" Tooth shouted. **

Then the black started swirling as a golden hue began to take shape swirling swirling until there was no black glowing brighter and brighter until it rised from the ground the four gathered objects following soon after until they pierced the golden orb and the teeth disappeared the gauntlet taking on a gold color and the armor fitting around the body inside the swirling mass. Then it gently went to the ground where a man with a light golden skintone with even shinier blonde hair reached the ground as the gold mass suddenly swelled and disappears.

No one said any thing as the man holding a sword and looking upwards in a defensive position started to look around and he said "This is not a fearling cell and where did the fearling go?"

Sandy floated over to the man and tapped his shoulder. "Sanderson?" Kozmotis asked. Sandy nodded as the man looked around him as his closest friends (minus the Lunanoffs) got closer. Then he fainted.

_~xxXxx~_

Oh man I am having so much fun writing this it's the most words I've ever put in a single chapter so far! 700 exactly! YAY! I am on a roll!


	3. Stuffsez withoutz a namez!

**All right I have no idea how you people got me up to this but new chappieter now. **

_^ Italics mean thoughts ^_

_**^ Italics in bold mean a fearling speaking ^**_

_*Italics underlined means Onyx speaking in your head* _

**_~xxXxx~_**

"**All right this is creepy…."**

Kozmotis the Nightmare General woke to find a horse made of what seems to be….black sand (?) nuzzling him and his friends asleep around him.

"Um what are you?" He asked the currently still nuzzling horse then he noticed a collar of sorts.

_^ Hmm Onyx it says. Nice name… ^ He thought. _

_*Thank you sir*_

He just stood there gaping for a minute before coming to the conclusion he and his friends are dead. "I'm dead?" He said.

_*Maybe*_

"Where did the giant fearling go is he dead too?" Kozmotis asked the sand horse named Onyx.

The horse or Onyx just looked confused then.

_*Pitch I have no idea what you mean *_

"Who's Pitch?" The Nightmare General asked.

Onyx blinked then said _*You are Pitch Black*_

__~xxXxx~__

_A short meeting with his master or who was his master. _


	4. Epicness: Koz, a Motis story

**Yes! **All I needed was one more review! Candle Dark is the person who has made this 'one more review'!

"What?!" The Nightmare General exclaimed accidentally waking up the surrounding guardians.

"Eh you're up! Blokes 'e's up!" Bunny called out jumping to his feet.

"Kozmotis! Aha you are awake and we can do the celebrating!" North said joyfully.

"_Kozmotis!" Sandy signed. _

"Uh yes um can anyone tell me why the horse made of sand called me Pitch Black?" Kozmotis asked.

"Uh yez you zee we are all Guardians and Manny Lunanoff made us immortal beings and-" North went on about the children, immortals, and the teeth Jack found, and the fearling.

"Okay now Onyx can you explain why you're made of sand?" Pitchmotis asked.

_***Yes my lord, you are the Nightmare King a fearling poured it's essence into you making you lose your memory. You are the Boogeyman and we are your nightmare sand horses.***_

"We? You mean there's more of you?" Koz asked.

"Uh Koz why are you talking to the nightmare horse?" Tooth warily.

"He's talking can't you hear him?" Kozmotis said.

"No we can't mate. Are you all right?" Aster inquired.

"Yes but Onyx why can't they hear you?" Kozmotis asked feeling terribly confused.

_***Because I'm only able to talk to you if they had black dreamsand then they would understand me. Make some and put in on North's hand.***_

"Okay I'll try that Onyx." He said gathering some nightmare dust and plopping it on North's hand.

"Kozmotis vhat are you doing?" North inquired holding the corrupted dreamsand.

"Shhh! Listen…" He said as Onyx went over and said:

_***Hello North I am Onyx.***_

"Gahh!" North said stepping away from the horse who trotted back over to Kozmotis. "He was right it talks!"

_***I'm a he.***_

_**A.N. Ha ha ha aren't I evil making goofs out of guardians? Also 1 or 2 more reviews if this story's gonna be 5 chappies long!**_

"See? Tell'em Onyx. " Kozmotis said to the horse who cantered over to eat some apples Jack had. Kozmotis put piles of blacksand in everybodys hands except for Sandy.

_***Hello guardians I am Onyx my lords favorite nightmare.***_

A gasp of shock went through the room. Suddenly ten, twenty lights on the globe flickered and died and the guardians felt it.

"What's wrong?!" He panicked as the guardians all doubled over excluding Jack who flew down from his perch on a windowsill.

_**I know it's not my best work but I've got more updates to finish. **_


	5. Epicness: Motis, a Koz Story

**I dedicate this entire chapter to: torchil, Candle dark, I'll get to , The Bloodless and that wraps up the thankies!**

**_~xxXxx~_**

"Whats going on?!" Jack yelled while he was tending to the guardians. "Lets bring them to the Globe Room!"

I complied and followed Jack who was carrying Sandy and Tooth while I carried/dragged Bunny and Onyx just plain helped me **DRAG **North. We headed in and well there were no words to describe it! Elves, Yetis, and Toys, oh my!

"Urghh!" I said finally deciding to put Bunny on North and carry them with nightmare sand carefully making sure they didn't get any bad dreamsafter shaking Sandy and plopping it on North and Bunny's heads.

"Oh my…" Jack said looking at a giant globe with lights that were flickering out slow but steady.

"What are those?" I pondered.

"Those are believers…." Jack whispered faintly. "It couldn't be Pitch but…Oh oh…Oh no no no!"

"What?!"

"Remember the Fearling?" I nodded. "Well what if the Fearling's essence draing out of you with no other place to go went and turned BACK INTO A FEARLING!?"

"Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no…."

"Exactly." Jack said blunt and clearly.

"_**Right you are…." **_A voice said. Jack and me slowly turned around and saw a black mass then slowly made our gazes go upwards where the cow poo looking face of the mass was.

I went into a battle stance and drew my sword, while Jack used his staff to make the room colder and froze the ceilings and floor. Elves and yeti were picked up by blunt tipped icicle tentacles and put in different rooms.

_~xxXxx~_

*** cry * Well I had to get things moving somehow and unfortunately this was the way to do it but the end is unexpected believe me…Here's a hint: Ever heard of multiple personalities? WAAHHAHAHAAHAH! MUUAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!**


End file.
